


the Whispers

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Gen, Madness, Mental Instability, Missing Scene, POV Jerome Valeska
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lui non è come gli altri pazzi, tutto si può dire di lui tranne che sia ordinario





	the Whispers

Lui non è come gli altri pazzi, tutto si può dire di lui tranne che sia ordinario.

Prima di tutto ha sempre ammesso di essere folle, o meglio la sua è una lucida follia come tiene a specificare ben sapendo che così finirà per spiazzare quei pochi psicologi che saltuariamente si recano ad Arkham per i controlli mensili.

I primi tempi del suo ritorno tutti volevano incontrarlo, era appena tornato dalla morte e li ha assecondati, che non si dica mai che Jerome Valeska non è disponibile per una bella chiacchierata anche se quello che più preferisce è indirizzare la conversazione dove vuole lui. Li sentiva bene i sussurri degli altri pazienti del manicomio criminale, e gli piacevano tanti, dopo tutto quel silenzio e quell’apatia del rumore non poteva che fargli bene si era detto. Erano inferiori a lui quei criminali pezzenti ma era divertente averli attorno, non bisogna mai lamentarsi di un pubblico che applaude aveva imparato al circo. Al circo udiva spesso i sussurri di chi commentava la vita privata di sua madre e le speculazioni su chi fosse davvero suo padre, perché la storia del capitano di un mercantile misteriosamente morto prima che nascesse non se l’era bevuta nessuno lì dentro, non avevano mai fatto il nome del signor Cicero ma le ipotesi erano troppe.

Udiva i sussurri di sua madre e delle sue tante conquiste mentre scopavano, fin da quando era bambino udiva quei sussurri a malapena attutiti e li detestava, doveva esserci un modo per farli smettere e liberarsi di quella puttana una volta per tutte aveva pensato innumerevoli volte.

Aveva infine trovato la soluzione e se Jim Gordon non si fosse intromesso quando un altro poliziotto meno sveglio avesse capito lui sarebbe già stato lontano con il circo.

Ad Arkham aveva tenuto un profilo basso, gli altri lo annoiavano ma poi … Theo Galavan era stato la sua salvezza, il primo a dirgli di assecondare i suoi istinti e anzi vivere ascoltando le mille idee che gli sussurrava la sua mente.

Anche in quello era diverso dagli altri pazzi, lui non sentiva le voci, nessuna voce misteriosa che sussurrava nella sua testa, solo le sue idee che sussurravano suadenti alla sua mente cosa fare e come farlo. Aveva cercato di spiegarlo ma i dottori non capivano, nessuno di loro riusciva a capire la sua mente né prima la sua morte e tantomeno non dopo.

Dopo un po’ le voci degli psicologi e dei vari analisti erano diventati dei sussurri, erano tutto così prevedibili e scontati che non fingeva nemmeno più di ascoltarli, erano divenuti una perdita di tempo e lui aveva piani più grandi in mente, logico dopo essere tornato dal mondo dei morti.

E quando aveva sentito quelle urla … beh, sapeva chi era Oswald Cobblepot e almeno quelle urla erano interessanti da seguire, Cobblepot non era pazzo, in questo erano uguali ma era anche noioso, la sua pax penguina era noiosa, a che pro inseguire l’ordine nel loro mondo quando ci si poteva far guidare dal caos come faceva lui?

Però insieme potevano costituire una grande alleanza, di questo Jerome Valeska, recentemente tornato dal regno dei morti e nuovamente paziente del manicomio criminale di Arkham nonché ex circense, lo sapeva fin troppo insieme, avrebbero potuto far tremare Gotham , così gli sussurrava l’idea che ha appena cominciato a impadronirsi della sua testa.


End file.
